The Return
by Shiek 2
Summary: Chase returns and is after Reid. Reid thinks for his powers, but he wants much more from Reid than that. Pairings so far: onesided ChaseReid. Warnings: Adult themes such as rape and torture, SLASH don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I'm back!!! Yay!! -does happy dance- Man is it awesome to be back from camp! Anyways I got a new idea for a story like as soon as I got back so I decided to share it with you all! Beware as it will be slashy and prolly suck!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Chase stood hidden in the branches of a tree, watching a certain blonde haired bad-boy. He had been watching the younger boy the whole day, waiting for his chance to strike. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day and students poured out of the building, ready to go enjoy their weekend. He watched as the four Sons walked out side by side chatting casually.

"Man, morning practice was killer on my arms." Tyler complained stretching his sore arms.

"Yeah, but at least we have more time to go have a great time partying." Reid replied. The other three nodded in agreement. Reid looked as if he was about to comment further but his cell phone rang, interrupting him. He glared at it then answered it.

"Hello?" He answered grunting.

"Hello Reid. Long time no see." Reid's body tensed and he looked around suspiciously for the caller. He knew that voice very well and he hated the owners guts. He was about to reply when the caller cut him off.

"Ah ah ah. Act normal or I kill them here and now." The caller threatened. Reid glanced at his three best friends who were shooting him confused looks.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Reid asked forcing himself to grin and act normal.

"Good boy. Now make up an excuse and go back to your dorm room." Reid nodded and hung up the phone, knowing he was watching. He turned to the others with a fake smile.

"Sorry fellas. I can't tonight. You'll have to go without me. Promise to be good boys." Reid said acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Call if you need anything. Got it?" Caleb asked eyeing him with concern.

"Will do oh fearless leader." Reid said giving him a mock salute then hurrying off to the dorms. He entered the building and raced up the stairs to the dorm room he shared with Tyler. Once there he opened the door and softly closed the door behind him with a soft click. Reid flicked the lights on and saw Chase standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. _'He must have Used to get up here before me.'_ Reid thought instantly stiffening and glaring heatedly at Chase.

"What do you want?!" Reid growled, adreneline pumping through his veins.

"I want your powers when you ascend." Chase said moving closer to Reid.

"It's almost half a year till I ascend!" Reid shouted confused, noticing Chase getting closer.

"That's not all I'm here for. I've always liked you, had a thing for you if you will." Chase said seductively, cupping Reid's face in his hands. "You can choose to be with me voluntarily or I can make you be with me." Chase said smirking as he leaned in and kissed Reid passionately on the lips. Reid's eyes widened in shock and he violently pushed Chase off. He wiped his mouth glaring at Chase with nothing but pure hatred.

"Well I gave you a choice. Looks like you've choosen option number 2." Chase said, again starting to move towards Reid.

"And what's that?!" Reid snarled.

"You become my fuck toy and I won't kill you or your friends...yet." Chase said pushing Reid onto the bed and straddling his waist. While Reid was recovering from shock, Chase pinned his hands above his head with one hand. Reid finally recovered from shock and started to struggle furiously. Chase beat him until his struggles stopped and started to rape him. Reid started struggling twice as hard as before but Chase beat him repeatedly and continued to rape him. He went on in this fashion until Reid passed out. Chase got up smirking wickedly, leaving behind a broken and bloody Reid for the other Sons to find.

Ok. I don't know if this is any good or not. Soooo should I continue or no? Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please Review!! If you have pairing suggestions put it in your review if you do review. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Next chapter! Yay! I'm working on the second chappie of What we hide so don't fret your little heads. Umm I'm outta news and smartass comments, take a number? XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Wish I did though.

Tyler walked into his room after partying with the guys at Nickys. He was ready to see the blonde bad-boy that made life so exciting and fun for him. He secretly liked the older boy, but didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with Reid so he had never told him or the others. What greeted his eyes when he entered the room and flicked the lights on was not at all what he had been expecting. There sprawled on the floor in a puddle of his own blood was a naked and unconscious Reid. He had a motley of bruises all over his body, his right arm was bent in an unnatural and painful looking angle as well as his left leg, a few cuts on his torso, blood pooling around his legs, and his hips were also bruised. Tyler quickly ran over and checked for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one, but it was a very faint one. He pulled out his cell phone and frantically punched the hospital's number in. He told them the situation and they said an ambulance would be there soon. Once he hung up he tried to stop as much of the blood flowing out of his best friend as possible. Once that was done he tried to help further but knew he couldn't. He waited impatiently for the ambulance, checking on Reid every few seconds. Finally the ambulance arrived and they loaded Reid onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. The paramedics told Tyler he wouldn't be able to ride along. Once they took off Tyler hopped into his Hummer, dialing Caleb's number hurriedly as he sped off.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice answered.

"Caleb. It's Tyler. Something bad happened to Reid while we were out. Yeah, they're taking him to the hospital now."

"Alright. I'll call Pogue. We'll meet you there." Caleb said hanging up and calling Pogue. He relayed the information Tyler had given him to Pogue as he hurried out the door. He hopped into his car and sped off towards the hospital. Pogue arrived at the hospital the same time he did. When they walked in they saw Tyler in the waiting room, his shoulders shaking with supressed sobs. They hurried over.

"Tyler what's wrong, buddy? Where's Reid?" Pogue asked gently, sitting next to the sobbing boy. Tyler looked up at them, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. Tyler wiped them away angrily.

"He's in the emergency room now. They don't know if he'll make it. They also said he was...raped." Tyler said whispering the last word. He hung his head as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Caleb and Pogue's faces both dropped. Caleb's expression was unreadable and tears slowly made their way down Pogue's face.

"Are they sure?" Caleb asked, hoping it wasn't true. Tyler nodded. Caleb sat down next to Pogue, realization suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. It was his job to protect them, he should have known something was wrong when Reid had gotten that phone call earlier. Pogue reached over and put an arm around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Caleb buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed freely. They all began waiting for news from Reid's doctors. Time moved slow as they waited. Finally one of the doctors came out of the emergancy room, wearing an expression that was a mixture of relief and anxiety. The three boys swarmed around him asking him questions about Reid's condition.

"Is he gonna be alright?!" Tyler asked. The doctor sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We've stabilized him, but he's still in bad condition. Where did you say you found him?"

"The dorm room we share. Why?"

"The police are asking questions about it. They believe someone broke in and beat your poor friend then took advantage of him in his weakened state. The extent of his physical injuries is enough evidence to prove that. There is no telling how emotionally traumatized he will be when he wakes up." The doctor said with great sadness. Tyler could tell this man was also worried about Reid.

"When can we see him?"

"Now if you like. We've moved him into a normal hospital room, but he's close to the emergency ward just in case something else happens. He still hasn't woken up yet. Would you like to go see him?" The doctor asked. All three boys nodded eagerly. "Very well then. Follow me to his room please." The doctor said leading them down the hall. They reached Reid's room after many twists and turns. The doctor pushed the door open for them and they all went inside. Reid was asleep on the hospital bed with many machines hooked up to him.

"Why does he need so many machines?" Caleb asked growing paniced about his friends condition.

"Oh. Those are just there to stabilize him. Once he wakes up I'm sure he won't need them any more." The doctor said reassuringly. The doctor left to go attend to his other patients, knowing Reid was in good hands. Tyler sat in a chair next to the bed and held Reid's hand.

"He looks so pale." Tyler wondered aloud. He sat there watching Reid for hours. The doctor came in and told them visiting hours were over, but allowed Tyler to stay after much persuasion.

"Thank you." Tyler said gratefully to the doctor. The doctor left and lead Pogue and Caleb out of the room smiling. Tyler settled back in his chair and watched Reid until he fell asleep.

Okay. I tried to be more descriptive in this chappie. Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! Also I beta my work, but if you would like to be my beta person please e-mail me!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

WOOT!! 3 updates in 1 and 1/2 days! Amazing huh? XD Hope you enjooooooooy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Covenant. Wish I did though.

Tyler sighed deeply as he helped Reid up the stairs to the dorm room they shared. He had just been released from the hospital earlier that morning, the doctors recommending that Reid not be alone until he made a full recovery, especially since the one who had done this to the blonde had not been caught yet. Caleb and Pogue had thought it best that Tyler be the one to look after Reid, considering how close the two boys were. Tyler glanced at the blonde bad boy and sighed again. Reid hadn't been himself since the incident, Tyler hated the fact that Reid had been hurt like that so he refused to call it what it was. Tyler glared a hole in the wall as he thought about what he would do when he caught the bastard who did this to his best friend. They finally reached their dorm room after what seemed forever. He opened the door and helped the injured blonde inside. He carefully set Reid on his bed and crossed the room to sit on his own. The Provost had allowed them to get a different dorm room, considering all that had happened. He stared into the glazed and blank eyes of Reid, or what was left of him anyway. After the incident Reid had had a huge shrink in personality and barely said a word to anyone. He had changed so much from the Reid Garwin Tyler could barely handle it, but he knew if he kept trying he would eventually reach Reid and perhaps piece him back together. He wasn't sure if he would be able to help his friend but anything was better than the empty shell he had become. Suddenly he saw something flicker in Reid's eyes. He looked up locking eyes with Tyler.

"Tyler?" Reid asked softly.

"Yeah?" Tyler replied hoping he would be able to make some progress with Reid.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear you talk. It makes everything seem right when I hear your voice." Reid said a ghost of a smile on his face. Tyler looked at him shocked. Those were the most words he had spoken to anyone since he had woken up and the first time he had come remotely close to smiling. Seeing this as great progress Tyler decided to talk to Reid and try to get him involved in a conversation with him, instead of Reid just listening to him talk.

"So did you see those nurses at the hospital?" Tyler asked.

"Which ones?" Reid asked showing little interest in them, but more interest at what Tyler was doing.

"The ones that took care of you. Didn't you like them? They looked like the girls you usually go out with." Tyler asked watching as Reid's face scrunched up into the cutest expression he had ever seen.

"They were too preppy looking. They would take forever to break out of their shells and honestly they weren't worth my time or effort." Reid said beginning to act more and more like his old self. This went on for hours until Reid had a huge grin on his face and Tyler was blushing a deep red.

"You know you touched her butt! I remember because I got slapped in the face for it!" Reid teased.

"Yeah, one of the first times you were actually innocent."

"Whatever Ty! At least I own up to my advances on pretty girls."

"You sure do. I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in a few minutes." Tyler said as he gathered the things he would need for his shower. Reid smiled and nodded as Tyler left, but as soon as the door was closed his smile dropped to a deep frown. He didn't want to be alone, in fact he was terrified of being alone. Reid felt ashamed that he was being so weak and glad that Tyler had finally gotten him to cheer up and feel like his old self again. The others had asked him many times who had done this to him but he couldn't tell them. Every time they asked him his mouth went dry and he couldn't find the strength to speak. Eventually they stopped asking him and he was grateful to them for that. Suddenly the lights went out. He looked around warily, and saw some movement in the shadows. He immeadiately began to shout Tyler's name.

"Tyler? Tyler! Tyler?!" Reid bellowed out as the shadow that was Chase Collins began to move closer to him. He suddenly moved behind Reid, so close that Reid could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"TYLER!!!" Reid screamed, as Chase grabbed him by the waist tugging his body back towards him. Chase clamped his hand over Reid's mouth to prevent him from screaming. He pulled Reid back onto the bed and straddled his waist, holding both hands above his head with his right hand and his left hand still clamped tightly over his mouth. Reid struggled furiously, but his efforts were futile as Chase was stronger than him while he was still wounded. Reid felt tears well up in his eyes as Chase removed his hand from Reid's mouth only to be replaced by him pressing his own mouth against Reid's. Chase ended the forceful kiss and began licking up the silent tears that trailed down Reid's cheek. He began struggling again, trying to throw Chase off of him. He would have Used to get away from Chase but his immense fear of the older boy prevented him from doing so. Chase smirked and trailed feather light kisses down Reid's neck, the hand that used to be on Reid's mouth moving down to his waist line. Reid felt a sense of dread as Chase fumbled with the buttons on his pants. Suddenly the dorm room door was swung open and Reid was very relieved that the door revealed an extremely pissed off looking Tyler. Tyler lurched forward charging towards Chase.

"Get away from him you bastard!!!" Tyler shouted throwing himself into Chase. He and Chase both fell to the floor wrestling around with each other. Reid recovered from his shock and quickly joined in the fight to help Tyler. He lunged at Chase and held him down as best as he could while Tyler telepathically contacted Caleb.

_"Caleb!! Chase is here and he's after Reid!! We need help!"_

_"Okay baby boy. Me and Pogue are on our way just hold on!" _Caleb replied cutting the telepathic link.

As if sensing the conversation Tyler and Caleb were having Chase threw Reid off of him and into Tyler jumping out the window and running away. Tyler looked down at the gasping boy in his arms.

"Reid? You okay?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to you. He tried to do it to me again." Reid said his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Tyler gathered the boy in his arms and sat with him on the bed as Reid buried his face in Tyler's shoulder and let the tears flow freely. Tyler rubbed his back soothingly whispering sweet nothings in his ear, comforting him until he exhausted himself from crying and fell asleep in Tyler's arms.

**A/N**: Aww poor Reid. He gets tortured so much by me! Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
